Wheeled carts have long been used for the carrying or hauling of various materials. The carts are typically hand carts which are not propelled by any type of motor, although there has been previously proposed, for example, power driven wheelbarrows. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,533,549 and 3,021,625.
Wheeled carts are used for a wide variety of purposes, such as for hauling dirt, sand, grass clippings, fertilizer, and various other materials around the yard. Typically these carts have two wheels and a box centered between the wheels. A handle is normally located on one end for the operator to use when pushing or pulling the cart from one location to another. The handle is typically firmly secured either to the box or to the frame, or both, so that in order to dump the contents out of the box it is necessary to lift the handle and tilt the entire cart to an inverted position (or at least sufficiently to cause the contents to spill out of the box). This is a cumbersome procedure and may be too physically demanding for some people. It may also be dangerous if not done with care.
Although there have been carts proposed in which the box may be tilted independently of the frame, such designs still require the operator or user to lift the box sufficiently to spill or pour the contents. See, for example, Danish Pat. No. 99,541.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,387 describes a trailer having a tilting bed. However, the design would not be satisfactory for a dump cart of the type described herein.